


Falling With Style

by TallFlower



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, i shouldn't be allowed write anymore tbh, the amount of innuendos in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallFlower/pseuds/TallFlower
Summary: DAY 1 of Emergenji Week – Couple.Agents Angela Ziegler and Genji Shimada are sent to Ilios after the ruins are attacked by the fearsome Junker duo. In the midst of the search, the newly-established couple shamelessly flirt and have a brief heart-to-heart.





	Falling With Style

**Author's Note:**

> Who was totally not prepared for either McHanzo week or Emergenji week? :D  
> *raises hands*

Angela felt the cool wind catch beneath her golden wings as she drifted slowly down into the chasm. Holding her caduceus staff put in front of her with the settings switched to boost, she gazed down into the dark depths with nothing but the soft blue hue to guide her.

 _Nothing_ , she thought to herself once she finally caught the glimpse of the bottom. A small puddle of water settled in the array of broken stone and earth. Everything seemed so sullen and cold in comparison to what she had seen of Ilios. There were no vibrant blues or whites. Just colourless remnants of a past no one cared about.

A voice caught her attention, echoing down into the depths. She looked back up towards the mouth of the well. In stark contrast to the sky was a figure, leaning down on a knee so he could peer at the floating doctor.

“Anything?” she heard him ask.

She shielded her eyes with one of her hands, squinting. The sun’s rays bounced off of Genji’s metallic form, making her tear up at the harsh change of light.

“They're not down here,” she called back to him.

There was a moment of contemplation before he spoke again; “Very well. It was worth a try.”

The disappointment was apparent in his tone. She couldn’t really blame him.

It was with a heavy sigh that she switched the staff off, holding onto it tightly as she sung her body around. Facing back towards the surface, the doctor stretched out her legs. As soon as her heels made contact with the cobble wall she kicked, launching herself back up into the air.

She felt the wind roar against her ear as she soared out of the abyss.

It was moments like these that made her feel like she was in water – weightless, totally free from gravity’s limitations.

As soon as she was out of the well and away from the edge, she sharply tugged her shoulders. Instinctively the artificial feathers snapped back into the coverts. No longer with the support of the wind, the doctor landed onto the grass. She let out a soft grunt upon making impact. A sharp shiver raced up from her ankles, however that didn't stop her from turning around to face Genji.

The cyborg had stepped away from the well, watching intently with his arms crossed.

“And she sticks the landing,” he mused.

She made a small curtsy. “Thank you, thank you,” she said, waving her hand slightly. She fluttered her eyes, giving him a bashful smile. As though she were addressing an adoring crowd. “Please, no photos or autographs. I'm only human – just like any of you.”

She could feel his eyes rolling beneath the visor.

“And you have the audacity to say that I'm the show off,” he said, beginning to make his way around the gaping hole in the ground.

She quickly followed on his heels, wincing slightly as she did. A dull pain ached in her joints after the landing. _Walk it off. You'll be fine after a few minutes._

“I wasn't showing off!” she insisted as they made their way into the building just below the windmill.

Up at its base was a platform that would grant them a good view of part of the island -- one that could lead them to the Junkers. Albeit it was doubtful they'd find them at this stage. But Angela still stubbornly held onto the hope that they hadn't yet left after their escapades.

“Yes, you were.”

“No, I wasn't.” Despite her claims of innocence she couldn't help but chuckle as the pair ascended the white stone stairs, allowing Genji to take the lead. Her hand grazed the wall’s surface as they climbed the spiral. “I was falling.”

“Falling,” he stopped just before the last step, looking over his shoulder with his hands up, waving his fingers, “ _with style_.”

She shook her head. “I don’t need to prove anything to you.”

“Sure, sure.”

The two of them filed out of the empty platform, their feet clicking softly on the red tiles. An expansion of water greeted them beyond the decorative railings. It seemed to go on forever – a never-ending stretch of blue that made you wonder when the sky or the ocean began.  

Above their heads the paper blades of the windmill turned. The area was totally silent save for the squawking of gulls.

It was a perfectly calm summer's day.

“You know,” Angela said, casually sheathing her staff between her shoulder blades. She leaned a shoulder onto a pillar, flexing her ankle. “It’s not like you’ve never flaunted in front of me before.”

Genji did nothing but shrug his shoulders. Playing the innocent as we wandered to the side of the platform. “I don’t deny that. I was merely pointing out that I’m not as blatant as you are.”

“I’m shocked that you’re complaining. That’s all.”

“Who said I was complaining?” he hummed.

She looked back over at the cyborg. Genji was leaning forward on the railings. His arms overlapped as the hung lazily, metal-on-metal. The long black ribbon behind his head swayed with the sea-breeze as he stared out onto the distance.

Resting on top of the rocky stacks were countless white birds. Their slender frames were perched within the little crevices, having surrounded themselves with twigs and feathers. From what she could see, the tips of their wings were a light grey while their tails were as black as soot.

“What are they?” she asked, wincing slightly at the pain that shot up her foot while she rotated it.

“I’d say they’re either audouin gulls or slender-bills. I can’t tell from here.”

“Huh.”

His brevity caused the doctor to frown. Normally he’d be off like a Wiki article – describing their habitats, their food, how they nested. However the cyborg didn’t seem in the mood to indulge.

Her eyes jumped to the mainland. Lines of buildings clung onto the edge of the island, all sporting the same white walls matcher with blue roofs. Further in the shore, a faint column of smoke still rose from the attack.

Five days had passed since the two wanted criminals Jamison “Junkrat” Fawkes and Mako “Roadhog” Rutledge had arrived onto the island with a bang. A literal one. They managed to destroy most of the old ruins – many archaeologists were put in critical condition and practically all of their gear was destroyed.  Whatever artefacts they had dug up were taken under the cover of night.

If McCree or Hanzo had been at Gibraltar at the time they would have gotten the job for sure. Since they were away Angela jumped at the chance, Genji in tow. They had only just informed Winston about their application when they began loading into the hovercar.

Genji’s head was buried in some files Athena had hastily given them. He read them allowed to her as she set up the driver’s seat. There were many instances when the seat would jerk upwards, causing her to hit her head off of the ceiling.

There was a sudden bang on the hood.

Their eyes shot up to meet Morrison’s cold gaze. His balled fist was lying on the car as he stared through the window.

“No canoodling you two,” he grovelled, pointing a gloved finger at them both. “This isn’t a holiday. You’re soldiers on a mission. You have to act like it. Got that?”

In reply to his order Angela bit her lip, turned the keys in the ignition, and pressed her palm over the horn. The car’s loud blare eventually cause Jack to shake his head as he went about his way. Ears ringing they drove out of Gibraltar.

As selfish as the thought was, she was eager to escape her usual routine. And to escape from those occupying the rock.

As they drove down the laneway to the docs, a stupid grin was plastered on her face. She saw it as a new adventure to be had with her best friend. It would be easy enough to find the outlaws given their garb and how flamboyant there mode of transportation was (a flashy black motorcycle with a fiery paint-job). They’d be in and out with little to worry about.

Their optimism dwindled with each passing day.

Despite the carnage the two Junkers had left in their wake, there were no further signs of them. It was as though they vanished into thin air; no tracks or any further witnesses (much to her disbelief). No more attacks. Not a single solitary lead – fake or genuine.

They had searched Ilios for days; from its glittering corporate buildings to its underbelly. Nothing.

_He’s about to give up._

He didn’t have to say it. She could tell by how casual his body language was. He was no longer an agent on a mission. He was merely a traveller taking in the sights before their inevitable return home.

With the pain soothing naturally, Angela began to quietly stalk towards the cyborg. She treaded lightly on the balls of her feet as to not make a sound.

He made no indication of hearing her – instead he let out a long sigh as he looked out across the view.

Once she drew close enough she swiftly slipped her arms around his waist, pressing into his back. She felt him flinch in surprise, but sank back into relaxation as soon as he realized who it was.

“Is that your gun or are you just happy to see me?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

Angela placed her chin on the warm, slick plating around the crook of his neck.

“Maybe it’s both,” she said, smirking.

For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Genji let out a laugh. A loud, hearty chuckle that sent vibrations down his body. In that moment she realized just how much she missed it.

“I am certain this violates Jack’s ‘no canoodling’ rule,” he said.

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Lowering her voice to match Morrison’s grizzly tone, she said, “ _This isn’t a holiday. You must stay completely focused. Don’t even look at each other._ ”

“ _You can’t eat together that counts as a date_ ,” he chimed in, using the same voice as she did.

“ _Sleep in separate rooms and be in bed at ten. If you have sex you’ll get pregnant and die._ ”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “I feel like he’s about to come around the corner any second to shoot at us.”

She moved forward, pressing her cheek onto his visor. “ _I’ve got you in my sights_ ,” she grumbled, clinging onto his chest. She leaned back, lifting the cyborg off of his feet.

There was a shrill from Genji as his legs began kicking the air. His hands latched onto her arms like they were bars on a roller-coaster.

“Angela!” he cried in-between his playful screeching and hilarity.

“ _Tactical visor activated_ ,” she cried, feeling her heels tip back with the weight. In a blink the two of them were on the floor, Angela having landed squarely on the red tiles on her back. She let out a startled “ _oof_ ”, but refused to let go of the squirming Genji in her arms. The wings of the Valkyrie suit was spread out beneath them. The two lay there in an awkward entangling.

“If you’ve broken something—” he began.

“ _Bones heal, pain is temporary_.”

Instead of their mirth continuing as she had hoped, there was a long sigh. And with it he stopped struggling. The cyborg’s hands went to behind his ears, unlocking the visor. A puff of steam rose into the air as the pressure was released. He placed the mask on his stomach as he craned his neck back, their eyes interlocking.

His pupils were a luminous green – she could just about see the lenses within adjusting themselves to the harsh Ilios light.

“Are you alright?” she heard him ask, quietly.

While she didn't let him go, her grip did loosen around his waist.

“I’m fine, I'm fine,” she assured, nudging her forehead against the back of his head. “No bones broken or equipment damaged. I swear. I was only joking.”

There was a moment of silence. He merely stared at her, brows furrowed. Worried for her. As he usually was.

“I know how hard things have been for you these past few weeks – with Jack an Ana coming back. And I'm sure Hanzo doesn't help either—”

_Hanzo._

Every single time Angela caught sight of the archer, all she wanted to do was take off one of her shoes and whack him with it. Ask him what was he even _thinking_. 

She had watched Genji suffer for _years_ because of what his brother had done to him. Years of Genji's life were spent in pain, fear, and anger all because of what _he_ had done. 

Just thinking back during her last years in Overwatch almost made Angela quake in fury. 

Before he could finish his sentence, Angela let go of him. Instead she propped herself up, resting her torso on her hands so that she could look down at him. “You can forgive them all if you want too, Genji, but that doesn't mean I have to do the same,” she said, brows knitting together. “To be quite frank with you, I’m angry with them. I’m very, _very_ angry with all of them. And I just wanted to come out here for a couple of days and focus on something that _wasn’t them_. Just this once.”

Genji was quiet for a moment, blinking up at her.

She knew what he was going to say – that anger wasn’t the solution, he was proof of that. That she should let her feelings go, that she should open her heart to forgiveness, etcetera.

But the thing was; Angela had already done that time and time again, and nothing had changed. She forgave Overwatch for their misguidances just to have the Swiss Headquarters blow up. She forgave Whilhem for using her nanobot technology just to see it being used unfairly by Ana and Jack and Talon themselves. All she did was forgive people and yet they kept making the same mistakes.

It started to drive the doctor up the walls.

To her surprise, Genji didn’t say anything like she anticipated.

Instead he placed a hand on her cheek, gently cupping her face. “I understand,” he said. “You’re hurt. You wish to let your wounds heal for a while. It’s completely normal given the situation, and if that’s what helps you, I won’t mention them again.”

Angela blinked, waiting to see if he'd say anything else. When it became apparent that he was done she said, “... That's it?”

“That's it.” Genji leaned up, placing a soft, quick kiss on her cheek. After watching her face begin to burn red (as it always did), he gave her a small smile. “Anger is a natural human emotion. It’s better to face it head on rather than avoid it. Otherwise you start to internalize it, and...” His voice drifted off for a brief second, his lips hardening. “... I don't want your rage to consume you like my own had.”

“Genji,” she sighed, only for the cyborg to shake his head.

“Please, Angela, I wasted years of my life because of it. I drove so many people away -- Lena, Winston, Reinhardt, Jesse, _you._ I'm begging you, _w_ hen the time comes and you’re ready, talk to them about how you feel instead of bottling it up. In the end your anger is only going to affect one person. And it isn't one of them.”

At that, Angela slithered back onto the tiles, hands behind her head. She closed her eyes while she patted his arm. “ _Danke_.”

The two sat there for quite some time, watching the evening sun sink closer and closer beyond the horizon. By the time the sky was a shimmering pink-and-orange, the two were lying on their backs gazing up at the serene colours. Her Valkyrie wings were slung off of her shoulder, lying in a heap next to his visor.

Angela opened her eyes to take in the sky above her, letting out a long breath. Everything around her was so relaxed. So in peace. On her stomach Genji lay his head, his chest plate moving up and down slowly as he napped.  

No, they hadn’t found Jamison or Mako. But at the very least she felt like a weight had been finally lifted off of her shoulders.

Then, out of nowhere, the smell of smoke tickled the back of her throat. Her eyes jumped to a small black dot that seemed to be… jumping across the sky. A trail of grey clouds trailed just behind the strange figure.

Her heart froze.

_Could it…?_

“Genji,” Angela said, nudging his head. She nudged him harder when there was no reply. “Genji! Wake up!”

He mumbled, but began to shift off of her. As the two jumped to their feet, Genji followed to where she pointed to. “That’s a… that’s a strange bird,” she heard him say, scratching his head while he looked up with wide eyes.

She fumbled to put on her wings, clicking them into place. “That’s not a bird. That’s a flying bastard.”

Without hesitation she threw over his visor, which he caught as he raced over to the staircase. “I’ll find Mako,” his voice echoed behind him as he disappeared down the steps.

The doctor, with her wings secured, opened them up with a jerk of her shoulders and took to the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I totally did spend an entire month only writing this and the first chapter of Masks. Buuuuut, I feel like it's a case of quality over quantity this time. Idk I've been really happy with what I've done this month -- hopefully you guys feel the same. :3 
> 
> As always I'm always welcome to comments (they feed my soul) either down below or over at my Tumblr; http://thetallirishflower.tumblr.com/ I dare you all to try and name all of the memes/references I hid in here. Trust me you won't be able to get them all. *evil laughter* Any bit of support really helps me out, no matter how big or small. Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
